Steamy Situation Stink
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Pauline and Gardevoir fart off with each other in the mayor's stinky office in New Donk City while Volcanion shoots the water with F.L.U.D.D. This situation is steamy in more ways than one.
1. Chapter 1

It was an ordinary day in New Donk City... with all the realistic humans walking around as usual, as they noticed something odd at the park in front of City Hall, which had the rare fire and water type Pokemon Volcanion chatting with F.L.U.D.D., who was left there by Mario (who was busy jumping across the rooftops of New Donk with Pikachu). It was quite steamy.

"So you can shoot water in different ways?" Volcanion asked as he was making steam with his built in cannons.

FLUDD nodded. "Correct. I can be used horizontally or verticly, and I can clean up disgusting goop without much trouble."

"Well I can manage to heat up the water if need be." Volcanion stated as he fired off strong pumps of liquid from his cannon, with them turning into red flames shortly afterwards. "...but I can make them fire if I choose to."

"I wish I was modified to be able to use different elements in addition to water." FLUDD commented as he moved his head several times mechanically. "Maybe someday when I get modified by my inventor."

While the two cannons chatted with each other, meanwhile inside City Hall, the building was surprisingly empty as Mayor Pauline farting up a storm seemed to not be felt within the building... only she wasn't the only flatulent being, as there was a farting Gardevoir breaking wind with her. One thing was for certain, you didn't want to go into the office unless you wanted to lose your sense of smell.

"Peeyew! These pants are going to need a long wash after this!" Pauline stated as she fanned the rotten air with her right hand, patting her fart producing butt with her left hand as she had a brown stain on her smelly red pants. "Good thing I got my original dress ready to go for the festival later!"

"Oh girl, you should definitely let loose while in a dress. After all, that's what I'm doing!" Gardevoir complimented as she then transformed into her mega version, her bassy farts becoming deeper pitched as her dress lifted up further from her thunderous farts.

"Goodness! Those are real monstrous!" Pauline admitted as her farting in comparison was wetter, taking a step back as she noted the eggy smell.

"Well, my butt contains them like a pocket!" Mega Gardevoir chuckled as she began fanning the stinky air along with Pauline, the two farting females taking in their gassy glory.

"You want to go and get some -BLORT- food after this?" Pauline asked as she felt her flatulence getting more sloppy, pooping her pants.

"To make an even bigger -BRAP- stink? I think you've read my -POOT- mind!"

"More like I -FART- smelled your -TOOT- butt! Phew!"

"Ha! That's a -BRRT- good one, just like the -PRRRT- slop you're letting loose!"

"Oh come now, you're making this a bigger -PFFFT- deal than it is..."

"...no bigger than the -FRAP- brown stain in your pooped pants!"


	2. Chapter 2

"How much do you think we can keep farting?" Pauline suggested to Mega Gardevoir as the two girls were continuing to break wind, with Pauline's farts being wet and bubbly while Mega Gardevoir's flatulence was thunderous and bassy.

"As long as you got enough gas to pump it out!" Mega Gardevoir stated, as she bumped her flatulent butt into Pauline, with it being enough of a strong push to send Pauline crashing into her desk, toppling it over in the process as she widened her eyes.

Outside City Hall, Volcanion and F.L.U.D.D. were deciding to test something out, being out in the grass as Volcanion blasted some water onto a circle marked by FLUDD's water spraying, with FLUDD on the back of Volcanion.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Volcanion stated as he was feeling unsure about this.

"I'm sure we can see if our combined efforts will make us more useful," FLUDD suggested as he turned into his rocket nozzle.

The New Donkers walking by all stopped as they watched FLUDD skyrocket into the air with a water fueled rocket blast, with Volcanion then performing his fire type attacks to use as a means of floating in the air via firing flames, with the soaked grass being scorched by the flaming fires as this was the precise reason it was sprayed by water, to help make it so that the green grass wouldn't catch on fire. Upon landing, Volcanion stopped with the scorching, with him and FLUDD getting praise from the New Donk City people who had witnessed the quite impressive task.


End file.
